Le Monde Réel
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Kōshi Rikudō tente de créer un nouveau manga qui serait différent de ce qu'il fait d'habitude mais en cherchant dans ses notes il tombe sur une inscription prédisant la venue d'un de ses personnages dans le monde réel, ce qui va se révéler être vrai.


**1 Avril 2018**

* * *

 ** _Japon; Dazaifu; Appartement Rikudō_**

* * *

Kōshi Rikudō, le mangaka derrière la série Excel Saga, était en train de se pencher sur une nouvelle histoire à raconter car ça faisait un bon petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas lancé sur quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il pourrait faire à coté de son oeuvre actuellement en cours et qui serait dans un genre différent pour varier les plaisirs.

Déjà, quelque chose de plus sérieux et qui rentre pas dans le domaine de la science fiction, et pour ça il avait eu quelques idées :

\- Le premier scénario envisagé serait une fausse autobiographie de Gilbert Montagné, un chanteur qu'il aimait bien surtout depuis qu'il avait écouté " **Les Sunlights des tropiques** " alors qu'il était prisonnier d'une colonie de Sauvages du Kansai qui voulaient faire du jus de citron avec sa sueur particulièrement bien acide pour repousser les forces du maaaaaal. Longue histoire qui aurait pu figurer dans une Saison 2 de l'Animé Excel Saga si il y en avait eu une.

L'intrigue commença dans une petite île au sud de la France où le chanteur se rend avec sa femme juste après leur mariage, en compagnie de leurs proches, pour faire la fête. Sauf que les choses vont tourner courts quand des Mafieux viendront sur l'île pour tous les tuer y compris le novueau marié lui même. Tout ça parce qu'il a envoyé boulet un gros ponte mafieux.

Sauf que là un twist survint pour éviter que la fiction soit trop courte, car un vieux sorcier vaudou vivant sur l'île adjacente parvient à le ramener à la vie. Il lui offre ensuite l'aide de sa fille adoptive pour l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance face au Gros Bonnet Sicilien. Et puis on a une élipse de plusieurs années pour ensuite vraiment commencer le Manga en 2014 pour ne pas trop coller ua présent.

Le problème, c'est que le chagrin a rongé le pauvre homme avec les années, ce qui a affecté son morale et... et... et...

Ce scénario paraissait convenable et plaisait bien à l'auteur lui même, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'avancer les événements, le mystérieux nom de " **Pinoulelapin** " apparaît en flash dans sa tête, lui causant d'horribles maux de tête, tel un clou qu'on lui enfonçait dessus avec un marteau de plus d'une tonne.

Pour le moment, il ne pourra pas y avancer, donc passons à l'idée suivante.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui s'appelle Yūru Gurandopete et qui un jour s'est tellement retenu qu'en s'asseyant sur son coussin, il lâcha une bombe péteuse qui tua toute l'humanité sauf lui et sa voisine assez charmante et innocente qui se nomme Dareka. Ils vont devoir repeupler la planète en niquant à tout va pendant des mois et des mois, mourant au final après avoir donné naissance à plus de 5 000 000 Millards de Chinois.

C'est bizarre... Cette idée avait sonné bien dans ses pensées quand il l'avait eu.

A jeter ! Suivant !

\- C'est la seiyū Kotono Mitsuishi qui va voir Megumi Hayashibara pour lui...

Mauvais idée après mûre réflexion d'utiliser de vrais personnes sans demander leur consentement avant.

\- Le dernier projet qu'il parait développer parler de lui même rencontrant un jour alors qu'il écrivait un manga le personnage d'Excel elle même, venant des DVD de la version TV qu'il avait chez lui et qui mettrait plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre sa situation. C'est sympa le coté le créateur rencontre sa création, encore plus cool que Last Action Hero qui était déjà super comme film.

Il y avait juste un tout petit mais alors minuscule problème qui venait tout chambouler.

Il n'avait jamais jamais écrit ces lignes, et alors il en s'en rappelait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir consulter un spécialiste.

Kōshi eut presque la pire frayeur de sa vie quand il entendit une voix si familière et qu'il n'aurait jamais être si réel résonner derrière lui.

 **? ? ?** \- Rrrhhhhoooo ! Mais où est ce que je suis encore tombé là !?

Il osa à peine se retourne pour ne pas faire face à ce qui était écrit sur sa planche à idées, car il voulait tout faire pour contrer cela, et ne pas être victime d'une force supérieure à lui. Il avait assez joué à Alan Wake pour savoir que celle ci devait être dangereuse et sournoise, et si ça se trouve elle prenait l'apparence de sa création préférée juste pour lui jouer des tours et l'arnaquer au passage.

Sauf que la tentation fut trop forte. Et si c'était vraiment l'occasion de faire ce que tout créateur rêvait de faire depuis toujours, même dans des fantasmes les plus sombres ? Il n'irait pas jusque là, dû moins sans son autorisation, mais rien de d'avoir une discutions avec elle serait une joie immense qui arriverait peut être enfin à lui faire avoir des nuits convenables.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se retourna d'un coup grâce à sa chaise à roulette qui le lui permettait, pour faire face à la Fiancée de Frankenstein.

Elle était comme sur son crayonnais, voir même comme dans ses plus beaux rêves les plus torrides, à savoir son idéal féminin.

Une belle chevelure longue, lisse qui était blonde teintée de roux. Un visage fin et délicat. Un corps bien fourni sans pour autant être dans l'excès. Des grands yeux faits d'émeraudes. Un regard déterminé avec un petit brin de d'excentricité et de folie. Deux canines de chats qui allait avec un autre de ses fantasmes. Et puis sa voix qui pouvait être émotive quand elle était calme et énergique en temps normal.

Un tas de sensations et de sentiments traversèrent ses vêtements de part en part et il s'agrippa du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les accoudoirs pour ne pas faire sa lionne et dévoré le gentil petit chaton sans défense qui remarquant cela fit une mine qui allait bien avec l'analogie animalière.

 **Excel** \- Eu... J'ai un bouton noir sur le visage ou bien une mèche de travers ?

Des petits flash de lumières lui traversèrent alors le visage et elle reprit sa pose la plus connu en faisant un salut plus haut que les nazis.

 **Excel** \- Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée je me nomme Excel car mes parents n'avaient pas trop d'idées à la naissance mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hanako Dosukoi si vous n'aimez pas mon pseudo en tout cas je suis officier d'Across la meilleure organisation du monde et je voue un amour incontesté pour Il Palazzo gloire à Il Palazzo Il Palazzo-sama car il est grand, beau, fort et il me ferait tout le temps craquer telle une biscotte mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi je disais donc que nous allons dominer le monde pour le purger de sa corruption mais nous sommes en sous effectif nous recrutons beaucoup et je voulais savoir si vous souhaiteriez rejoindre notre groupe pour vouer corps et âme au seul et unique Il Palzzo !?

Il n'avait rien pigé à ce qu'elle venait de déblatérer sans interruption, tellement que c'était entrer par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre.

Néanmoins cette ardeur du dialogue qui méritait d'être dans le livre des records, l'enchantait beaucoup et sonna comme une mélodie qui traversa les différents canaux pour se retrouver à son cœur. Autant dire qu'il était dans un état second, presqu'il bavait sur le parquet, c'est pour dire.

L'hyperactive de son coté se pencha vers lui pour vérifier si c'était encore bien connecté à l'intérieur ou si il n'avait pas bugué.

 **Excel** \- Attends un peu, j'ai l'impression de le connaître... Mais oui c'est l'auteur de notre univers dont j'ai oublié le nom mais c'est pas important et d'ailleurs pourquoi il semble physiquement différent que d'habitude !?

Elle jette un coup d'œil de chat très précis aux alentours pour constater que les murs étaient recouverts de posters représentant les différents personnages féminins du manga, principalement elle et Hyatt, pour la plupart dans représentations plus qu'érotiques de leur personne dans des positions elles même connotant beaucoup de sous entendus sexuels.

 **Excel** \- Mais regardez moi ce qu'on a là, un vrai repaire de geek bien cliché, mais où est la Police de l'Obscénité !? Ah que suis je bête, on est tous comme ça donc il n'y en a pas ! Oh il y en a même un d'Il Palazzo au rendu plus réel juste à coté de l'étagère avec le DVD de nos aventures !

Ses organes vitaux cessèrent de fonctionner pendant un court instant quand le déclic se fit enfin dans sa tête.

Pendant un bref instant on pouvait voir de la peur sur son visage avant que son expression typique de gaieté féline ne reprenne le dessus.

 **Excel** \- Non non non c'est surement juste une impression ! Où est Nabeshin, je suis sûr que c'était encore un coup de lui.

Elle vit un miroir posé sur le bureau du dessinateur et le prit sans lui demandait la permission puisque la seule réponse qu'elle aurait eu de lui était proche de celle d'un zombie et puis il n'avait pas que le poser là bien en évidence si c'était que pour aucun n'invité de l'embarque avec lui pour chez soi.

En voyant son reflet dessus, ses mains le lâchèrent, le laissant éclater en plein de fragment sur le parquet en bois.

* * *

Je ne comprends pas...

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends pas !

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi pas un autre que moi !?

Je.. je... je...

Je ne veux pas être séparée d'Il Palazzo.

Non je ne le veux pas...

Est ce un coup de ce pervers ?

Non, il était clairement surpris de ma présence ici.

Qui alors ?

Ai je offensé une quelconque divinité ?

Si c'est ça, pardonnez moi, je ne le referai plus.

Je voue ma vie à Il Palazzo, l'homme que j'aime.

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête comme ça.

Sans un au revoir...

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher.

Il Palazzo-sama...

Vous êtes là devant moi mais ne même temps absent.

Je.. je... je...

* * *

Un petit aboiement assez particulier, proche du miaulement d'un chat, permit à la figure de proue d'Across de reprendre conscience après avoir perdu connaissance juste devant le poster de son leader, de son amour et de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé pendant qu'elle était par terre, mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait. Un sentiment de vide s'était installée en elle durant de laps de temps.

En rouvrant ses paupières, elle vit une petite chose blanche dont la tête se trouvait au dessus d'elle et qui prit peur en la voyant revenir à elle. Sauf qu'avant de pouvoir partir, deux bras étonnamment bien balèze pour leur forme s'agrippèrent à lui pour le coller de force contre une poitrine étonnamment chaleureuse.

 **Excel** \- Menchi, je suis contente de te voir ici avec moi.

La petite chienne d'une race inconnue se calma peu et avait l'air très surprise des propos tenus par celle qui la gardait comme ration d'urgence.

 **Excel** \- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse vraiment ici, jamais je ne me séparerai de toi.

Des larmes lui coulèrent en disant ça, des larmes d'espoirs qui atteignirent la bestiole dans son être et qui fit de même.

Après quelques minutes touchante entre chat et chien, les regards se tournèrent vers le poster d'un grand homme sur le mur.

Une idée commença à germer dans la tête de l'étrangère à ce monde, quelque chose qui allait lui redonner un but dans sa vie, dû moins pour l'instant.

 **Excel** \- Je continuerai notre combat, Il Palazzo-sama.

* * *

Nicolas Sarkozy était l'invité du Journal de 20 Heures de France 2 présenté par Laurent Delahousse, le Présentateur qui quand il vous regardait vous faisait automatiquement bander, peu importe votre sexualité, et qui savaient toujours sortir les morts qui séduiraient votre petit cœur sensible pour vous attirer à lui.

Même le diablotin qui haussaient beaucoup des épaules n'était pas insensible à son charmer et ça donnait lieu à une formidable scène.

 **Nicolas** \- Monsieur Delahousse, me croyez vous innocent ?

 **Laurent** \- Ce que je crois, c'est que la Justice s'acharne un peu trop sur vous.

 **Nicolas** \- Je le pense aussi, surtout que leur dossier est très incomplet.

 **Laurent** \- Ils veulent vous faire tomber car vous êtes meilleur qu'eux.

 **Nicolas** : En plus, je n'étais jamais sur Paris lors des magouilles qu'ils me reprochent, même si des vidéos prouvent le contraire.

 **Laurent** \- Vous êtes juste très con et en faisant votre show vous risquez de vous incriminer encore plus, abruti.

 **Nicolas** \- Je... Attends, QUOI !?

Le beau gosse arracha son visage, révélant que ce n'était qu'un masque digne de Vermouth, et que ce n'était que Excel qui pointa un gros Desert Eagle sur sa tète avant de presser la détente et le tuer d'un seul coup; Elle se tourna ensuite vers la caméra pour adresser un regard un peu gêné aux téléspectateurs.

 **Excel** \- J'aurais peut être dû vous avertir de retirer vos enfants de l'écran.

* * *

Dans une base secrète chinoise, l'ancienne secrétaire d'Etat des Etas Unis Hillary Clinton avait prévu de rencontrer Xi Jinping officieusement après qu'i lait fait de même avec Kim Jong-un, son équivalent coréen. Elle était dans un couloir sombre et plutôt vide, en train de discuter au téléphone avec son attaché de presse.

 **Hillary** \- Comment ça " **Les Médias japonais ont eu vent de votre visite** ", comment ils auraient fait ?

 **Attaché** \- A priori, ils ont beaucoup d'agent dormant en Chine, juste au cas où.

 **Hillary** \- Mais ça je m'en fous, ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter, donc n'hésite pas à faire tomber des têtes ou à acheter leur silence pour se faire. Je t'autorise même à utiliser mes fonds cachés en Suisse pour engager des mercenaires ou un tueur à gage si besoin ait.

 **Attaché** \- Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous couvrir.

 **Hillary** \- Contente de l'entendre, je ne veux surtout pas que cet idiot au pouvoir de notre pays prenne avantage sur moi. Bon maintenant je te laisse, j'entends quelqu'un arriver, je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers une silhouette dans la pénombre et qui se rapprochait, ça devait être le Président Chinois. Cette ombre s'arrêta alors et se baissa pour envoyer quelque chose dans sa direction, qui se révéla bien vite être la tête fraîchement découpée de celui qu'elle attendait qui ne pourra plus trop causer à présent.

La dernière chose que vue la salope blonde, fut une tarée armée d'un katana foncer vers elle, lui laissant juste le tempsde placer ses derniers mots.

 **Hillary** \- Enculée...

* * *

Une soirée tisane avait lieu au Palais présidentiel de Damas entre Bachar el-Assad et son vieil ami Vladimir Poutine qui lui rendait une petite visite de courtoisie. Après s'être fait servir le thé par une ravissante servante, l'hôte de maison demanda à être seul avec son pote pour une discutions privée.

 **Bachar** \- Alors, qu'avais tu de si important à me dire ?

 **Vladimir** \- Tu dépasses les limites fixées, en désobéissant à l'ONU.

 **Bachar** \- Ouais et alors ? Les Etats Unis le font bien sans cesse comme en Irak en 2003 et personne ne les condamne pour ça.

 **Vladimir** \- Tu n'es pas aussi puisant que les USA et tu le sais très bien.

 **Bachar** \- Si c'est pour me faire des reproche, tu peux... Allez voir ailleurs.

 **Vladimir** \- Je disais ça... Juste comme... ça...

Les deux dirigeants commencèrent à avoir des problèmes pour respirer, leur pupilles se contractèrent, ils salivèrent beaucoup, convulsèrent et finirent par avoir leur cerveau qui perd le contrôle, leur faisant se pisser et se chier dessus avant de crever douloureusement d'asphyxie. C'étaient les symptômes habituels d'un empoisonnement à un innervant, tel que les gazs Novitchok.

Ils ne survécurent pas à cette atteinte à leur vie plutôt ironique.

* * *

Mariano Rajoy était dans une limousine blindée traversant les rues de Madrid au sein d'un cortège, le tout en compagnie du Roi Felipe VI qui expliquait la présence d'autant de moyen sur place, surtout après les récents décès de plusieurs dirigeants étrangers, tous assassinés. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Palais d'Orient et l'ambiance était sous tension au sein du véhicule.

 **Felipe** \- Il faudrait peut être se résoudre à accorder son indépendance à la Catalogne.

 **Mariano** \- Non, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, la Catalogne restera une partie du Royaume d'Espagne !

 **Felipe** : Mais leu peuple catalan est dans les rues et l'armée lui marche dessus...

 **Mariano** : Tant mieux ! Comme ça, ils sauront peut être qui est leur vrai dirigeant !

 **Felipe** \- Sauf que je ne veux pas que mon peuple meurt...

Un projectile occupa court dans son discours pour aller se loger dans le cou du président qui vit le retour de balle se faire dans sa tronche. Le porteur de la couronne royale cria comme une fillette en voyant ça et se fut la panique tout autour et peut être une once d'espoir pour les indépendantistes pour les jours à venir.

Le coup venait d'un fusil anti-matériel Barrett M95 qui avait été utilisé depuis la fenêtre d'un immeuble où il y avait le bon angle de tir pour faire ça. Celle qui tenait l'arme était bien évidement Excel qui avait " **emprunté** " cet appartement pour réussir sa belle performance qui lui permit de rayer un autre nom sur sa liste d'ennemis d'Across qu'elle avait faite elle même.

Elle rangea l'arme dans une mallette et commença à partir pour ne pas se faire choper, en jetant juste un derrière regard derrière elle, souriante.

 **Excel** \- Je fais ça pour toi, Il Palazzo-sama.


End file.
